powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy is Dandy
"Candy is Dandy" is the first segment of the eighth episode of the third season of The Powerpuff Girls. Summary The Mayor rewards the Girls for saving the day with candy - and their addiction proves to be bittersweet. Synopsis The Mayor starts to reward the Girls with candy as a reward for fighting crime, which makes them addicted to it. Then they start to cause mayhem over Townsville when they try to fight crime as much as they can. When Mojo Jojo steals the candy from the Mayor, he gets worried what to give the girls when they fight crime. When the Powerpuff Girls arrive in the Mayor's office, the Mayor responds, "I don't have it!" Then he tells them who stole it: Mojo Jojo, the monkey they bribed with earlier in the episode. If Mojo does crime and willingly allows himself to be defeated, the girls would get candy. When they arrive in Mojo Jojo's jail cell the monkey explains that he stole the candy to steal the most precious thing to the girls and it's more better than destroying Townsville on a daily basis. The Powerpuffs get extremely angry and Blossom say these words to Mojo, "You're a bad monkey, Mojo." in a creepy evil tone and Mojo responds, "I know!" Then the girls start to beat the living daylights out of Mojo, knocking him down and out. Then the girls had realized what they done was extremely wrong and fix everything they've destroyed in Townsville. They confess to the disappointed and saddened Mayor their greed and heartlessness and greatly and hugely apologize for the entire ordeal and their spiteful cruelty. The Mayor easily forgive the girls and rewarded them and himself to all the candy (even though the girls didn't deserve it at all)...resulting in stomach aches; Mojo lies in the background, groaning. Quotes :girls crash into Mojo's jail cell after learning he stole the candy :Blossom: MOJO! :Mojo: (lying in bed with the candy) Back so soon? (puts a piece of candy in his mouth) Ooh. :Blossom: We had a deal, Mojo. :Mojo: Don't get me wrong. Destroying Townsville on a daily basis is a pretty good gig, but to be able to take away that which gave you so much joy, to destroy your happiness, is just so much more satisfying to the soul. If only I could have seen the look on your faces when you realized, I think I can imagine. :Blossom: (menacingly) You're a bad monkey, Mojo. :Mojo: (high-pitched) I know. :girls scream in fury and beat Mojo senseless ---- :girls are panting furiously after beating up Mojo when a tear from his eye causes Blossom to gasp :Blossom: What have we done? (looks in a shattered mirror) Look at us. (cut to Mojo in pain) Look at Mojo. (he groans in pain) This isn't who we are. This is crazy. :to Bubbles and Buttercup :Bubbles: But what about the candy? :Buttercup: Don't you see, Bubbles? :Blossom: It was the candy that did this to us. The candy made us something we're not. :Bubbles: Poor Townsville. :Buttercup: Poor Mayor. :Blossom: (realizing) The Mayor! Trivia *This is one of the episodes in which the Powerpuff Girls showed a huge greedy side. *The ending hearts and the Powerpuff Girls flying are faster than usual. *The Powerpuff Girls are credited for saving the day in the ending, even though they didn't do anything good if you don't count defeating the monster at the beginning. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3